Une rencontre fortuite
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Savez-vous qu'il se passe des choses étranges durant la nuit du 31 octobre ? Jusqu'à la nuit d'Halloween 1984 Jean Sioc'han l'ignorait aussi


**Jean Sioc'han est un OC qui se trouve être un fantôme et un ancien corsaire, j'ai déjà parlé d'elle dans plusieurs fictions. Si vous voulez voir toutes mes fics sur lui je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur ma fiche, Selket, sur Hpfanfiction et plus précisément dans ma série ****Les familles Mckinnon-Sioc'han et Jones où se trouve toutes mes fictions sur lui et tous les gens qui forment ces familles atypiques.  
**

**Sinon vous pourrez la retrouver ici dans des fictions comme : Jean Sioc'han fantôme et corsaire, Arbre généalogique  
**

* * *

Savez-vous qu'il se passe des choses étranges durant la nuit du 31 octobre ?  
Non ? Eh bien alors c'est que vous n'avez jamais été confronté aux prodiges de la nuit de Samhain. Ou bien, vous pensez que tout cela n'est qu'affabulations de gens trop portés sur le whisky pur feu, qui aiment raconter leurs hallucinations le soir au coin du feu.  
En tout cas, tous les fantômes de Poudlard sont eux au courant des événements étranges qui ont lieu durant cette nuit magique. Tous ? Pas sûr…

Mercredi 29 octobre 1984, dans une salle de Poudlard

Jean Sioc'han regardait d'un air interrogatif la lettre qu'il avait reçue il y a tout au plus une heure. Il n'en reconnaissait pas l'écriture, à son plus grand soulagement.

Lorsqu'un hibou lui avait livré la missive au petit-déjeuner, il s'était dépêché de quitter la grande salle et de se cacher dans une salle de classe vide, où il se trouvait encore, afin d'examiner la lettre.  
Il avait eu peur que ça soit une beuglante envoyée par Soizic Sioc'han. Dans sa hâte d'éviter que tout le monde n'entende ce qu'il supposait être les récriminations de sa descendante il n'avait pas remarqué que l'enveloppe était crème et non rouge.  
Il faut dire qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de recevoir des beuglantes, depuis qu'il avait quitté Roscoff et traversé la Manche pour venir hanter son ancienne maison, qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé que celle-ci n'en soit pas une. C'est que Soizic avait la fâcheuse tendance à croire que puisqu'il était parti à Poudlard dans les valises de sa fille il en était dorénavant responsable, après tout, il était le énième arrière grand-père d'Éléonore. Résultat, à chaque fois que les faits et gestes d'Éléonore Mckinnon-Sioc'han ne convenait pas à sa mère, c'est lui qui se faisait remonter les bretelles. Et quand elle n'avait pas quelques récriminations à lui faire, ce qui, avec le caractère de feu qu'elle avait hérité de lui, était rare, Soizic avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui demander des nouvelles de la petite et avec moult détails s'il vous plaît. Si la lettre n'avait pas la longueur espérée, il pouvait être sûr qu'une petite pique serait glissée dans la prochaine lettre. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la mère sur-protectrice, Éléonore était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Bon, la lettre n'était pas de sa petite Bretonne alors de qui était-elle ? Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture et rien au dos ne lui permettait d'en connaître le destinataire.  
Cela faisait une heure qu'il regardait l'enveloppe sans l'avoir ouverte. Fichtre ! Jean Sioc'han n'allait pas hésiter plus longtemps devant un bout de papier. De sa vie de vivant, il avait vu des choses bien plus terrifiantes qu'un ridicule parchemin. Tirant un poignard de sa botte, il entreprit de décacheter tout ça afin de voir ce qu'il en retournait.

_Jean Sioc'han sieur de Keradennec, corsaire de sa majesté Henri II roi de France et Bretagne, est invité en tant que fantôme hantant Poudlard à participer à la petite sauterie organisée par Sir Archibald Kensington quatrième comte de Norfolk à l'occasion de la nuit d'Halloween. _

Par la couronne du roi François Ier, ça en faisait des titres pour une petite garden party.  
Les Anglais ne savent vraiment pas quoi inventer quand il s'agit d'en mettre plein la vue, maugréa-t-il.  
Malgré son aversion bien Française pour les Anglais le fantôme se remis à sa lecture, sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

_Tout fantôme du château n'est pas sans savoir que pour chaque nuit de Samhain se déroule la traditionnelle nuit des fantômes curieux. _

Eh ben non, figurez-vous mon cher comte que je n'ai jamais eut vent de votre petit bal des fantômes. C'est que je suis nouveau moi ici rétorqua le corsaire à voix haute comme si le malheureux Archibald Kensington se trouvait là pret à écouter ses remarques ironiques.

_Donc, cette année qui remportera le titre de fantôme le plus curieux de Poudlard ?  
A noter qu'a l'occasion de la trois centième nuit des fantômes curieux le gagnant se verra remporter le passe-droit d'ordonner à la gente fantomesque de faire tout ce qu'il veut jusqu'à la prochaine nuit d'Halloween._

_Alors fantômes, êtes-vous prêt à nous conter vos plus étranges rencontres à l'occasion de cette nuit hors du temps et de la magie ?_

_Sir Archibald Kensington quatrième comte de Norfolk_

Allons donc, il n'était pas plus avancé une fois sa lecture achevée sur cette fête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander des explications à quelques-uns de ses amis.  
Bien décidé à comprendre de quoi cette lettre en retournait, il franchit d'un air décidé la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait, avant de se diriger vers un des recoins de la tour des Gryffondors.

Sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs fantômes qui discutaient entre eux par petit groupe. Il semblerait que cette chasse aux mystères mette tous les ectoplasmes de Poudlard en émois. Tous sauf une. Au loin, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut la dame grise qui traînait ses jupes avec sa froideur habituelle. Il n'a jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait se montrer aussi distant et triste qu'elle. Préférant éviter que son éternelle aura grisâtre lui donne le bourdon, il plongea dans un mur pour prendre un raccourci fort pratique.  
Enfin arrivé à destination, il aperçut Aonghas MacDougall et Cadeyrn Couch en train de discuter à grand renfort de gestes éloquents.  
En l'apercevant Aonghas se dirigea vers lui pour le serrer contre lui avec empressement tandis que le Gallois venait lui frapper le dos en une tape amicale.

\- Eh ben comment tu vas, Jean ? Je vois que toi aussi, tu as reçu la lettre d'Archibald. Je me doute que tu dois te poser quelques questions dessus, non ? S'enquit Cadeyrn de son éternel air bienveillant.  
\- C'est tout à fait ça, c'est quoi cette nuit des fantômes curieux ?  
\- J'avoue que le nom n'est pas des meilleurs, il n'y a qu'Archibald pour écrire des choses aussi pompeuses tout en inventant un nom pareil répliqua hilare le gigantesque fantôme.  
\- Aonghas ! Au lieu d'essayer d'amuser la galerie, tu pourrais me laisser expliquer à notre ami de quoi il en retourne histoire qu'il n'ai pas cavalé dans tout Poudlard pour rien.  
\- Y a pas à dire, tu portes bien ton nom toi, mais soit, je te laisse raconter.

Amusé de l'éternelle querelle de ses amis, Jean ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la remarque de l'Écossais. C'est vrai que Cadeyrn portait bien son prénom de chef, comme son nom d'ailleurs qui lui allait à merveille comme en attestait son épaisse chevelure autrefois rousse.  
Tous les trois, ils formaient la bande la plus connue des fantômes de Poudlard. Il faut dire que leurs tempéraments hauts en couleur, leur tendance à crier haut et fort qu'ils détestaient les Anglais et leur manie de raconter leurs aventures sans qu'on leur ait demandé faisait d'eux de véritables stars au sein du château. Du moins dans la population non-Anglaise des habitants et élèves du château.

Donc je disais avant que ce maudit Écossais m'interrompe, repris Cadeyrn avec une moue amusée, la nuit des fantômes curieux à lieu durant la nuit d'Halloween. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais durant cette nuit, il se passe des choses bien étranges. La magie semble n'en faire qu'à sa tête et est à l'origine de phénomènes ma foi fort surprenant. Donc le but c'est de raconter le premier novembre, à l'occasion de la grande assemblée annuelle des fantômes curieux de Poudlard, le fait le plus bizarre auquel on ait assisté. Quant au gagnant, eh bien il gagne le fait d'être nommé le fantôme le plus curieux de Poudlard et de pouvoir se pavaner pendant un an dans les couloirs du château. Mais il semblerait que cette année le prix soit plus élevé. Moi, je vous le dis il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit un de nous trois qui gagne conclue-t-il en tapant du poing sur une table.

Et malgré que la main de Cadeyrn traversa la table le geste eut assez de poids pour Aonghas qui se redressa de sa haute stature pour la lâcher un « ça s'est sûr » tonitruant.

\- Hmm, je vois. Mais quand vous dites étrange, vous parlez de quoi ?  
\- L'an dernier, j'ai vu un dragon qui jouait de la cornemuse dans les Highlands. Je n'ai bigrement aucune idée de comment ce monstre s'est mis à savoir jouer aussi bien qu'un pipe-major ni même où il a bien pu dégoter cette Great Highland bagpipe. En tout cas, je peux te dire que j'ai décampé vite fait quand je l'ai vu s'approcher, surtout que par Merlin, il était gigantesque et il déambulait dans la lande comme un général sur ses deux pattes arrière avec sa cornemuse qui faisait un bruit de tous les diables. À mon avis le ministère de la magie à du avoir fort à faire pour cacher les dégâts qu'avait causés ce Noir des Hébrides.  
\- Eh ben moi à Halloween dernier, j'ai vu le Roi Arthur se promener tranquillement, du moins son spectre, en plein Pays de Galles. Il m'a même pris pour un de ces chevaliers et m'a demandé où était le Graal. Qu'es-ce que j'en sais moi, je suis né presque deux cent ans après sa mort.

Leurs récits ne surpris qu'à moitié Jean Sioc'han. Il faut dire qu'au cours de sa vie passée à écumer les océans, il en avait vu des spectres et autres manifestations surnaturelles. Et il en avait bien vu d'autre au cours de sa longue vie de fantôme, presque quatre cent ans quand même.

\- Et pour trouver notre histoire à raconter on a le droit d'aller n'importe où ? S'enquit-il  
\- Bien sûr, personnellement, je vais rentrer chez moi ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au Pays de Galles.  
\- Quant à moi, je vais peut-être arpenter à nouveau les Highlands en espérant de ne pas retomber sur ce dragon fugitif.  
\- Et toi alors Jean, tu vas où ? Tu restes à Poudlard ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore où je vais bien pouvoir aller, peut-être en Bretagne, ça me fera du bien de retourner au pays.

Mardi 30 octobre 1984, quelque part dans le château de Poudlard

Aonghas et Cadeyrn étaient partis chez eux afin d'être déjà sur place pour la nuit d'Halloween. Mais lui il continuait à errer dans les couloirs en se demandant bien où aller.  
C'est vrai que la Bretagne paraissait un bon choix, il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait se passer des choses étranges du côté de Brocéliande.  
Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'y croiser un chevalier en armure, il verra peut-être le château de Viviane au fond du lac de Comper. Sans doute, les lavandières de la nuit seront de sortie et laveront leur linge dans la lande et les Morganes viendront peigner leurs longs cheveux sur la grève. Il espère ne pas croiser l'Ankou se promener à la recherche de nouvelles victimes durant sa promenade nocturne.  
À l'évocation des légendes de sa chère Bretagne, le mal de pays le gagne et il aspire à retourner à Roscoff pour se promener sur le port et guetter les navires qui croisent au loin dans la Manche en pensant au temps où ses bateaux partaient vers le nouveau monde.  
Il ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'être venu s'installer ici. Il tiendra sa promesse de rester aux côtés d'Éléonore jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Pourtant, parfois, il regarde derrière lui en espérant apercevoir les côtes granitiques de son pays natal. Sa Bretagne il l'a toujours eut dans le sang.

Désireux de chasser ses idées obscures, il se met en quête de son arrière, arrière,…arrière petite-fille. La connaissant, elle doit se promener dans le parc. L'automne a toujours été sa saison favorite.  
Il file comme un bateau sur les flots sans vraiment prêter attention aux objets, ou gens, qu'il traverse. Alors qu'il flotte au-dessus de l'étendue d'herbe, non loin du lac, il aperçoit la silhouette d'Éléonore. Ni une ni deux, il reprend sa course effrénée et traverse un Serpentard qui était sur son passage, non sans lui arracher une grimace.  
Un bonnet jaune et noire vissé sur sa longue chevelure noire, l'élève de quatrième année examinait le sol alors qu'à ses côtés un rouquin à l'écharpe rouge et or la regardait d'un air mi-amusé mi-dépité. D'un toussotement, il signala sa présence aux deux étudiants.

\- Bonjour grand-papa Jean comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le surnom lui arracha un sourire attendri. Éléonore avait toujours été la seule à l'appeler comme ça. Il doit bien avouer que de ses nombreux et lointains descendants, c'est Éléonore sa petite préférée. Il l'aime beaucoup la petiote et leurs longues journées à jouer tous les deux dans la demeure familiale n'y sont pas pour rien.

\- Je vais bien et toi ma petiote ? Bonjour Bill, tu vas bien toi aussi ? S'enquit-il.  
\- Bonjour mon capitaine. Je vais bien même si j'ai un peu froid avec ce vent glacial et que j'aurais préféré être au chaud dans le château. Mais vous connaissez notre Éléonore, conclut l'ainé des Weasley en un sourire amusé.  
\- Eh, je vous entends, je vous signale. Et puis si on est là, c'est pour cueillir des champignons.

L'air courroucée, la Poufsouffle releva sa tête et darda son regard sur les deux Gryffondors. Avec les mains sur les hanches et ses boucles qui semblaient soudain douées d'une vie propre elle ressemblait à sa mère, les taches de rousseur et les joues potelées en moins. Devant l'air revêche de l'adolescente, son aïeul se mit à éclater de rire bien vite suivit par son camarade de maison.

\- Eh ben ma chère petite fille, avec tes airs de lionne, tu aurais pu être à Gryffondor comme Bill et moi.  
\- Au lieu de me taquiner grand-papa tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Éléonore d'un air curieux.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de la réunion annuelle des fantômes curieux de Poudlard.  
\- Ça ne me dit rien, répondit le jeune Weasley, et toi Ellie ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Je m'en doutais. Donc je disais, la réunion annuelle des fantômes de curieux de Poudlard, c'est un rassemblement qui a lieu durant la nuit d'Halloween et qui a pour but de parler des choses les plus étranges vues durant cette nuit…  
\- Tu veux dire que c'est une réunion où des vieillards se réunissent pour parler de spectres, déguisement et étudiants ayant forcés sur le whisky pur feu ? S'enquit l'adolescente.  
\- Un peu de respect jeune fille, si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole, tu en saurais déjà plus.  
\- Dis donc Jean, votre explication à l'air compliqué, es ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt rentrer dans le château vu que notre cueillette de champignon semble quelque peu avortée. On sera mieux au chaud non ?  
\- Tu as raison, mon cher Bill, allons donc nous réchauffer au coin de l'âtre.

D'un air décidé, le fantôme commençait déjà à s'éloigner tant la perspective d'un bon feu de cheminée lui paraissait attirante. L'idée même qu'en tant que fantôme, il ne ressentait pas le froid ne lui effleura pas le moins du monde l'esprit.  
Les deux troisièmes années le suivaient tant bien que mal, de grandes enjambées étant nécessaires pour suivre le rythme du corsaire.  
Une fois installés dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ils continuèrent leur conversation en prenant garde à ne pas se faire entendre.

\- C'est génial ça grand papa. Je ne savais pas qu'il se passait des choses aussi extraordinaires durant le trente et un octobre. S'écria Éléonore. Puis se reprenant elle se mit à chuchoter, je suis sûre que Charlie aurait adoré voir ce dragon joueur de cornemuse pas vrai Bill ?  
\- D'un hochement de tête, son ami acquiesça.  
\- Du coup, vous restez à Poudlard demain soir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu pourrais aller en Bretagne, c'est sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose là-bas. En plus, tu pourrais en profiter pour voir maman ça lui fera plaisir. Elle doit se sentir un peu seul dans notre grande maison.  
\- Enfin ma petiote, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Il y a nos fantômes familiaux.  
\- Certes, mais ils ne sont pas aussi bavards que toi.  
\- Ellie, pourquoi il y aurait plus de chance que notre ami corsaire voit des choses étranges en Bretagne qu'ici ?  
\- Mais enfin Bill, la Bretagne c'est un endroit riche de légende.  
\- L'Écosse aussi.  
\- Oui, mais en Bretagne il y en a plus au kilomètre carré. En plus rien qu'avec Brocéliande c'est sûr qu'il y aura des choses à voir.  
\- C'est quoi Brocéliande ? S'enquit Bill d'un air perdu.  
\- Par Merlin Bill ! S'offusqua t'elle. Tu devrais un peu moins de concentrer sur les pays de l'autre bout du monde et t'intéresser à nos légendes. Brocéliande c'est la forêt de Merlin ignorant !  
\- Ah ben, je l'ignorais figure toi mademoiselle férue de mythologie Arthurienne.  
\- Les enfants, les enfants, calmez-vous. Si nous retournions à nos hippogriffes ?  
\- Je pense qu'Ellie à raison, Jean. Vous devriez aller à Brocéliande. Imaginez si vous rencontrez Morgane, ou bien Merlin ! J'espère que vous nous raconterez vos aventures s'exclama Bill les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
\- Eh ben soit j'irais à Brocéliande alors. C'est dommage que vous ne fassiez pas partie de l'aventure les enfants, ma quête n'en aurait été que meilleur.

Tristement, les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête ce qui peina le vieux fantôme. Il ne voulait pas les rendre tristes pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient changer. Dans une tentative de les dérider, il se remit à parler.

\- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas triste. Demain vous aurez un beau bal suivit d'une petite fête ensuite dans vos salles communes. À ce propos, j'ai caché l'alcool que vous m'aviez demandé à notre endroit habituel. Mais rappelez-vous notre secret, personne ne doit savoir qu'un vieux corsaire à la retraite s'est improvisé contrebandier conclue le fantôme en souriant.

Mercredi 31 octobre 1984, Pré au lard, au petit matin

Son retour au pays ne s'était pas fait en bateau comme il l'aurait espéré.  
Il s'était toujours imaginé rentrer au moins une fois de son exil choisit en Angleterre en bateau. Et même si ce n'avait été qu'un banal ferry assurant la liaison entre la grande île et le continent il était certains qu'il aurait eut fier allure accoudé à une des rambardes de l'étage à regarder le port de Roscoff se rapprocher.  
Oui ça aurait été parfait, son entrée lui aurait rappelait celles effectuaient de son vivant lorsque son navire revenait les cales pleines de trésor. Le fait qu'il serait rentré dans le port au sein d'un navire anglais n'aurait même pas été choquant, ils étaient nombreux les bateaux de pavillon britannique qu'il avait capturé et à bord desquels il était rentré dans ce port. Mais les choses auraient quelque peu étés différentes. Ici point de voilure, d'hommes d'équipage qui couraient sur le pont et sur le port, pas de vent pour faire gonfler les voiles et qui aurait risqué de l'emporter au loin maintenant qu'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.  
Non son retour au pays avait eu lieu dans la malle d'une autre Sioc'han. À croire qu'il était voué à ça, chaque année, c'était la même rengaine, il se tapissait dans l'immense valise de la petiote pour effectuer le trajet Roscoff-Poudlard.

Soizic était venue le chercher à pré au lard après que sa fille lui ait parlé grâce à de la poudre de cheminette qu'il s'était procuré, en toute illégalité dans les appartements du professeur Flitiwick. Pour transplaner il allait devoir se cacher dans la valise que sa descendante avait amenée pour l'occasion.  
Les retrouvailles avaient été chargées d'émotion. Il l'aimait bien sa petite Soizic, c'était la dernière des Sioc'han, celle que tous les fantômes avaient vu naître d'un air ému. Plus personne ne l'espérait cette enfant. Son père était mort durant la guerre opposant la France à Grindelwald et sa femme s'était retrouvée seule, enceinte, dans la demeure familiale de son époux avec pour seule compagnie une armée de fantômes. Ces derniers avaient accueilli la nouvelle d'un héritier avec la plus grande joie.  
Étant le plus vieux fantôme de la famille, il avait pris à cœur son rôle de maître des lieux et avait tenu à faire que Gwenaëlle, la mère de Soizic se sente chez elle ainsi que son rejeton. Et si certains fantômes avait été déçu que l'héritier tant souhaité ne soit une fille, ils avaient accueillis la petite fille avec la joie et la déférence qui était dû à la dernière des Sioc'han.  
Et même si sa relation avec Soizic était différente de celle qu'il avait avec Éléonore, il avait toujours été là pour Soizic.

Il l'avait soutenu alors qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier Écossais fraîchement séparé de sa femme. Il avait été là pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle doutait, à chaque déception. Combien de fois avait-il senti son cœur se briser en la voyant attendre le retour de Jo Mckinnon.  
Il avait vu tant de femmes attendre le retour de leur homme parti en mer, mais ici, c'était différent. Jo et Soizic n'était pas mariés, le sorcier était embourbé dans un mariage qu'il ne pouvait défaire avec une autre femme. Ce n'était pas la mer qui risquait de prendre la vie de Jo, mais la guerre qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la Manche.  
Il l'avait vu tomber enceinte d'Éléonore, il avait été là alors qu'elle paniquait à l'idée d'élever sa fille sans père. Il avait été le compagnon de jeu de la petite Éléonore née Sioch'an. Il avait tout fait pour que sa file grandisse à l'abri des murs de la demeure familiale. Il avait été son compagnon de jeu comme il l'avait été avant elle pour sa mère.

Il avait été le père de substitution de Soizic, mais il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas être celui d'Éléonore . Elle avait un père, absent certes, mais elle en avait un. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jo s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec sa nouvelle famille comme il le souhaitait.  
Il aurait voulu se retrouver à Roscoff avec Soizic et Éléonore. Mais il avait un fils et des petits-enfants en Écosse et leur vie était menacée depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en résistance contre Voldemort.  
Éléonore était une enfant de la guerre comme sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux nées durant la guerre, d'un père mort pour l'une et absent pour l'autre. Et c'était pour Soizic un déchirement que de faire subir ça à sa fille.  
Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Jo malgré la guerre, l'éloignement et un mariage qui ne pouvait être défait. Alors en dépit des conséquences, ils s'étaient aimés, et Éléonore était le fruit de leur amour.  
Jo avait tout fait pour cacher cette nouvelle famille aux yeux de tous, et surtout des mangemorts et Soizic était resté cloîtré avec sa famille dans la vielle demeure familiale à attendre le retour de son homme avec pour seule compagnie des fantômes un brin grincheux et lui le fantôme tutélaire des Sioc'han. Il était resté là à ses côtés comme il l'avait toujours fait pour tous ses descendants. Mais avec Soizic, c'était différent, c'était un peu sa fille.

Il sait que Soizic se sent redevable pour tout ce qu'il a fait, et même s'il essaye de ne pas en abuser, il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est fort utile qu'elle soit venue le chercher.

\- Ma petite Soizic.

La Bretonne se retourna en attendant sa voix. C'était un petit bout de femme aux boucles rousses, au visage marqué de tache de son, aux yeux marrons d'un brun chocolat et à la bouche charnue et rosée. Soizic avait été de son temps une des plus belles filles du pays elle avait même été nommée reine de beauté du pays Léonard à ses seize ans. Mais la guerre avait éteint les lueurs dorées qui scintillaient dans ses beaux yeux ourlés de longs cils noirs. La pâleur de son teint contrastait avec ses éternelles robes noires.  
Sans prêter attention aux sorciers qui se promenaient dans les rues du village et qui regardait d'un air étonné cette femme en costume traditionnel breton, il s'élança vers sa fille d'adoption en faisant bien attention de freiner avant la collision pour ne pas lui passer au travers.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui murmura la Française.  
\- Toi aussi ma petite gwennel.

Soizic sourit en l'entente de son surnom. Depuis toute petite, il l'appelait sa petite hirondelle, car avec sa petite silhouette mutine aux cheveux roux elle lui faisait penser à une hirondelle à front blanc, mais maintenant, avec son éternel habit de noir, c'est plus à une hirondelle des fenêtres qu'elle ressemblait.

\- Éléonore va bien ?  
\- Ta progéniture va très bien, comme elle te l'a si bien dit hier soir, lui rappela t'il d'un air amusé.

Un brin gênée la Bretonne tenta de cacher le rosissement de ses joues, telle une enfant prise en faute.

\- Hmm bien. Alors donc tu vas à la chasse aux revenants ce soir ?  
\- Je vois qu'Éléonore t'as tout raconté en détail. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue cette petite.  
\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui as demandé de me dire que tu avais besoin d'un service.  
\- Oui, mais je ne lui ai pas forcément dit de tout te raconter, grommela le fantôme de mauvaise foi.  
\- Si tu veux, tu râleras à la maison, maintenant engouffre toi dans cette valise s'il te plaît que je puisse transplaner.

Sans se faire prier le corsaire se logea dans la valise et se prépara au transplanage. Il avait toujours détesté ça, et même maintenant, alors qu'il etait mort, il ne supportait toujours pas cette façon de voyager.

En un battement de cil le voilà à Roscoff. L'air sent les embruns marins et une fine brise le fait vaciller. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas grand vent sur la digue, heureux, il admire sa belle ville portuaire. Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.  
Il aime beaucoup Poudlard, c'est le château de son enfance.  
Lui aussi a étudié là-bas comme son père avant lui. Et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il avait vu ses fils aller à Beauxbatons comme leur mère. Tous ses descendants étants bretons, ils avaient fait leur scolarité en France jusqu'à Éléonore. Comme lui à l'époque elle avait eu le choix entre les deux, comme lui, elle avait choisi de découvrir le pays de son père. Il était franco-irlandais elle était franco-écossaise et Poudlard avait été leur deuxième maison.  
Mais Roscoff, c'était chez lui depuis presque quatre siècles. Et ça faisait du bien de rentrer au pays.

\- Tu rentres ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Soizic l'attendait pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait toujours trouvé amusant cette tendance qu'avait sa petite gwennel à oublier qu'il pouvait traverser les objets. Après avoir une dernière fois admiré les murs gris des maisons d'armateur et la mer au loin, il rentra dans la maison. Il suivit Soizic jusqu'à sa cuisine. Cette pièce, combien de fois l'y avait-il vu attendre aux carreaux l'arrivée de Jo ? Et maintenant qui attendait-elle dans sa cuisine ? Sa fille sans nul doute. Et ensuite qui attendra-t-elle une fois que la petite aura définitivement quitté le nid ?

Ils passèrent la matinée à parler de tout et de rien et surtout de la nuit d'Halloween qui s'annonçait. Soizic était fascinée par ces faits étranges qui se déroulaient durant la nuit de Samhain. Très vite, elle se mit à écrire les histoires que lui raconta le vieux fantôme.  
Avec curiosité, elle lui demanda s'il était au courant d'autre fait mystérieux. Devant la mine déconfite qu'elle arbora lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il lui avait tout raconté, il lui promit de lui rapporter tous ceux qu'il entendrait lors de l'assemblée du lendemain et d'interroger par la suite les autres fantômes pour en apprendre d'autre. Qui sait peut-être qu'il pourra faire venir Aonghas et Cadeyrn lors d'un prochain séjour pour qu'ils lui racontent plus en détail leurs aventures, si bien sûr elle était d'accord. Avec empressement, elle lui signifia son accord pour que ses amis viennent passer des vacances dans leur demeure. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux !  
Avec un sourire doux, il la regarda gratter le papier avec sa plume pour terminer de raconter l'histoire du dragon joueur de cornemuse.  
Ainsi penché sur la table, la plume à la main, elle lui faisait penser à son père. Yann-Marie avait été comme elle, lui aussi, il aimait les histoires. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu partir parcourir la lande à la recherche des histoires qui se contaient le soir dans les fermes. C'était un conteur, un écrivain et un des derniers collecteurs d'imaginaire qui battaient la campagne désireux de sauvegarder ces histoires orales qui se perdaient peu à peu dans cette Bretagne qui s'enfonçait dans la modernité.  
Trop absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et elle ne fut rappelée à l'ordre que par une des servantes du domaine qui vint lui apporter son repas. Remerciant le fantôme au service de la famille depuis deux siècles elle abandonna son parchemin pour reprendre la conversation avec lui. Certains fantômes curieux allaient et venaient dans la cuisine.

\- Tu comptes aller ou du coup ?  
\- Je pensais à Brocéliande.  
\- C'est une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi donc vous n'iriez pas plutôt à la pointe du raz ? Vous verrez peut-être la cité d'YS sortir des eaux l'interrompit la défunte servante.  
\- Ou vous promener sur la grève non loin de Saint-Malo, il se murmure que parfois on peut apercevoir l'équipage de Surcouff danser sur le Renard par temps d'orage l'interrompit Paul Sioc'han un de ses très nombreux arrière-petits-enfants.

Très vite, les autres fantômes se mirent à babiller pour lui donner une piste à suivre. Amusé Jean se dit que décidément cette idée d'aller à la chasse aux choses sortants du quotidien était une bien bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait instaurer ça ici. Soizic devait sans doute penser la même chose que lui, au vu de l'idée qu'elle proposa.

\- Et si vous aussi vous alliez battre la campagne comme Jean ou mon défunt père pour me raconter les choses les plus étranges que vous ayez vu ou entendu ? Je pourrais écrire un livre sur vos aventures.  
\- Je suis partant si vous citez que moi Yves prêtre défroqué et sieur de Kerdanec j'y ai participé répondit avec vivacité un vieux fantôme posé sur le banc gravé dans la pierre de l'immense cheminée de la pièce.  
\- Mais bien sûr mon cher aïeul, je ne serais que la dépositaire de vos récits, tout le crédit vous en sera attribué.

Ravis les fantômes quittèrent la cuisine en parlant de leur prochaine expédition. Quant à ceux qui préféraient rester ici bien au chaud des murs du manoir, ils firent promettre aux autres de tout leur raconter dans le moindre détail.

\- Eh bien nous voilà seule ma petite gwennel.  
\- Tout à fait Jean, répondit-elle en repoussant son repas maintenant terminé. Donc, toujours décidé à aller à Brocéliande ?  
\- Toujours ! Il en faut plus pour me faire changer d'avis, je suis têtue comme un Sioc'han, répliqua t'il en rigolant.  
Le poing qu'il avait abattu sur la table pour renforcer ses mots traversa celle-ci ce qui rendit sa réplique un peu moins percutante.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à papoter tandis qu'Éléonore décorait la maison à coup d'enchantement. Le manoir des Kerdanec était connu pour être, à Halloween, le plus terrifiant de la ville. Ce soir, comme chaque année un grand bal aurait lieu dans la demeure de la plus ancienne des familles sorcières de la région.  
Bien avant la nuit tombée Jean entama son périple en direction du cœur de Brocéliande. C'est ainsi qu'il voyagea presque deux heures dans le coffre arrière de la voiture en prenant garde à ne pas terrifier le moldu qui conduisait. Les accidents causés par des fantômes aventureux étaient moins rares que ce qu'on le pensait.

Mercredi 31 octobre 1984, Forêt de Brocéliande, au crépuscule

La nuit commençait à tomber sur les arbres de Brocéliande. Le vent faisait balancer les branches encore parées de rouge et or pour certaines. En cette nuit mystique, la forêt avait pris une allure étrange. Comme si déjà la magie commençait son travail dans les tréfonds des bois. Jean sentait quelque chose était à l'œuvre dans les entrailles de la forêt. Avec une légère appréhension, qu'il ne combattit qu'en se disant qu'il ne risquait rien, après tout il était déjà mort, il pénétra dans le taillis d'arbre. Que lui réservait donc cette nuit hors du temps ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

À l'intérieur de la forêt, il faisait déjà nuit, comme si les feuilles avaient absorbé la moindre lueur de lumière. Il s'engagea sur un sentier, qui avait plus l'air d'être une piste de sanglier qu'autre chose, les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'un quelconque événement sortant de l'ordinaire. Si tant est qu'on pouvait considérer ce qui se passait à Brocéliande en temps normal comme quelque chose d'ordinaire. Car, lorsqu'on savait voir au-delà des apparences, contrairement aux nombreux touristes moldus qui arpentaient chaque jour les sentiers aménagés de ce qui restait de l'immense forêt qui couvrait autrefois une grande partie de la Bretagne intérieure, Brocéliande était un endroit magique.

Les bruits ouatés de la forêt se faisaient entendre dans le calme ambiant. Froissement de feuilles mortes sous le passage d'un animal, branches qui craquent, fourrés qui se froissent sous la fuite d'un lapin.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces bruits lui, il était un de ces Bretons des côtes, plus habitués au vent qui mugit, au bruit de la pluie qui s'abat et aux haubans qui claquent dans les gréements des bateaux.  
Il aurait aimé avoir Éléonore à ses côtés, c'est une fille de la lande contrairement à sa mère, une enfant des bois comme son père. Elle avait toujours préféré les vieilles ruines et les arbres aux cris des mouettes et au bruit des vagues qui se fracassent sur les rochers. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'amusement qu'avait sa mère à entendre la mer essayer de fracasser la digue qui protégeait Roscoff, et à sourire lorsque l'eau envahissait les rues de la vieille cité de corsaire déposant sur les pavés un baiser salé. Elle, elle aimait l'odeur douceâtre de l'humus et du bois en décomposition et abhorrait celle des embruns, trop iodée, et du varech.

Sans s'en rendre compte il état arrivé à la fontaine de Barenton. Péniblement, il arriva à prélever quelques gouttes de l'eau de la fontaine pour la déposer sur le parvis de celle-ci. Mais contrairement au mythe Arthurien, point d'orage, ni de chevalier noir près à terrasser celui qui avait osé déchaîner les éléments. Ce n'était pas ici qu'aurait lieu les enchantements de Brocéliande.  
Un brin déçu, il reprit son chemin.  
Sous un vieux chêne quelques boursoufs s'amusaient à jouer dans la mousse. Au loin, il entendit la cavalcade d'une horde de centaures. Mieux valait les éviter, il ne préférait ne pas les déranger en cette nuit magique.  
Plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt et plus la concentration d'arbres se faisait dense. La lumière du mince quartier de lune n'éclairait presque plus le sol. Flottant au-dessus des racines enchevêtré, il louvoyait entre les arbres, mais parfois, plus par fainéantise qu'inattention, il en traversait un ou deux effrayant au passage les animaux nichant dedans.  
À son passage, quelques lapins apeurést se cachent dans leurs terriers. Pour l'instant aucunes traces de ce qu'il cherchait.

Vaillamment, il continua en direction du val sans retour. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir l'endroit que Morgane avait enchanté pour que tout homme infidèle, même par la pensée, à sa mie, s'y retrouve piégé. Arrivé aux gorges du val, il ne vit ni chevalier en armure, ni fée, seulement quelques terriers de veaudelunes.

Alors que le temps passait, les bruits de la forêt se taisaient petit à petit, comme si la nuit avait étendu son linceul sur les habitants des bois. L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Jean avait l'impression que l'air devenait moite et de plus en plus froid. Pourtant, ce phénomène n'était pas similaire à la présence d'un détraqueur non, c'était quelque chose de profond. Comme si c'était la forêt même qui se transformait. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Comme poussé par une force surnaturelle, il suivit le sentier devant lui, sentier qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de voir auparavant. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque pas dans le cœur sombre et noir de la forêt.  
Soudain la force qui le poussait en avant s'arrêta.  
Soulagé, il stoppa sa pérégrination et regarda la clairière dans laquelle il s'est arrêté. C'était une mince trouée dans les arbres resserrés de cette partie encore sauvage de Brocéliande. Une mince lumière filtrait à travers la frondaison des arbres. Sans bouger, il tenta de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé ici.  
Au loin, une cloche sonna douze coups. Une chouette hulula longtemps, d'un cri presque douloureux et puis plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Ce fut comme si l'air, s'était figé dans cette partie de la forêt.

Un grand craquement se fit entendre, comme un mugissement assourdissant venu des entrailles même de la terre. Incapable de bouger, il resta là terrifié. Et il vit, ébahit les arbres sortir leurs racines de la terre et se mettre en ramper vers le bord de la trouée. Sous les reptations assourdissantes, la terre se craquelait, se tordait et par endroit laissait apparaître des crevasses tortueuses. À l'ancien emplacement de ces arbres mouvants ne restaient de grands trous béaient.  
S'il avait été vivant, il aurait senti ses quelques cheveux restants se dresser sur la tête, mais là, mort, il était incapable de réagir, et ce, malgré ce que son cerveau en pensait.  
Une fois leur promenade terminée, les arbres se turent à nouveau. Un cercle parfait s'était dessiné à la place de l'ancienne minuscule clairière. Au milieu, parmi les trous attestant de l'ancien emplacement des frênes et autres feuillus un immense chêne trônait. C'était sans nul doute le plus vieil arbre de Brocéliande, il tendait ses immenses branches noueuses qui s'élevaient vers le ciel comme des membres crochus prets à attraper les nuages.  
À nouveau, la force se fit pressante et le força à s'approcher de l'arbre solitaire. Alors qu'il avançait, en paniquant de ne plus être libre de ses mouvements, de minces cercles de fumées entourèrent l'arbre sur toute la hauteur du tronc. Peu à peu, tandis que la fumée se dissipait une silhouette apparût.  
D'après ce qu'il arrivait à discerner à travers les cercles de fumées, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à la barbe fleurie. L'homme, lui sourit ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu. Et, sans qu'il s'y attende le moins du monde, l'apparition se mit à lui parler.

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes mon compagnon d'infortune ?

Sous le choc, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, il tressaillit. Hébété, il chancela. Toujours effrayé par les arbres mouvants, il recula vainement dans l'espoir de se cacher derrière un des arbres. Mais ceux-ci étaient maintenant hors de sa portée.  
L'homme nullement étonné de voir un fantôme, continuait son monologue d'une voix profonde et chaude.

\- Comment vous nommez vous donc noble étranger ?

Les yeux étincelants du vieillard l'apaisaient et c'est moins tremblant qu'il s'approcha de l'homme toujours adossé au vieux chêne.

\- Jean Sioc'han sieur de Kerdannec, corsaire de sa majesté et fantôme depuis presque quatre cent ans et vous donc monsieur ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment vous me nommez maintenant, mais autrefois, j'étais enchanteur à la cour du roi Arthur. Myrddin est mon nom.

Les yeux écarquillés, il accusa le coup. Sous le choc de cette nouvelle, il chuta au sol. Incapable de parler, il restait là, sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Les mots que le vieillard venait de prononcer le terrifiaient encore plus que les arbres dansants. Un froid immense l'envahit alors qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la révélation.  
Bégayant, il tenta de ramener la lumière sur cette histoire.

\- Vous êtes Merlin ? Merlin l'enchanteur ?  
\- Je vois donc que les siècles n'ont pas effacés mon existence, reprit l'homme avec un petit sourire.  
Avec nonchalance il fit apparaître une pipe et se mis à la bourrer de sauge et autres plantes extirpées de sa besace. Une fumée âcre s'éleva vite dans l'air, mais chose étrange, celle-ci au lieu de monter vers les cieux semblait s'entasser dans la clairière.

\- Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? Vous êtes censés être mort, s'enquit-il d'un air à présent suspicieux.  
\- En effet, je devrais l'être. Mais la magie à des pouvoirs insoupçonnés surtout lorsque que c'est une fée comme ma douce Viviane qui la pratique. J'aurais dû en effet mourir. Ma mie n'a pas voulu me laisser repartir auprès de mon roi, elle pensait ainsi conjurer la prophétie qui avait prédit que je trouverais la mort sur un champ de bataille au côté du plus grand roi qu'ait porté cette terre d'Angleterre.

La tête relevée, le grand mage de Tintagel regardait les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel alors que la fumée continuait à ramper à ses pieds. Un sourire nostalgique étirait ses fines lèvres qu'une barbe blanche mangeait.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Certains content comment vous vous êtes fait piéger par la femme que vous aimiez. Mais je ne pensai pas que c'était vrai.  
\- Mon cher, toute histoire à une part de vérité. La mienne est celle-ci, et je ne le regrette point. Après tout quoi de plus doux que de se faire piéger par le sourire de la personne que l'on aime ? Ma chère Viviane en me condamnant à rester caché aux yeux de tous, enchaîné à ce chêne m'a en réalité sauvé et permis de passer une vie de délices à ses côtés.  
\- Mais comment ? Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ? N'avez-vous donc pas envie de quitter cet endroit ? Plutôt mourir une deuxième fois que de vivre ainsi privé de toute liberté. J'aime trop courir le monde pour rester ainsi dans cette forêt enraciné comme un arbre.  
Le fantôme s'était mis à s'agiter avec véhémence tout occupé à déclamer sa tirade enflammée.  
\- Malheureusement, il se peut que vous ayez à faire ce choix répliqua le sorcier avec une moue préoccupé.  
\- Qu'entendez-vous donc par cela ? S'enquit Jean quelque peu effrayé par la voix soudain moins gaillarde de l'homme.  
\- Eh bien, pour vous expliquer simplement, la nuit de Samhain est la seule nuit de l'année où le monde des vivants m'est accessible. Durant une nuit, et une seule par an, je peux m'extraire de mon trône pour parcourir à mon aise cette clairière. Se faisant l'homme se leva douloureusement pour s'approcher de lui. Avec bonhomie, il posa sa main sur son épaule et c'est avec fascination qu'il regarda celle-ci le traverser. Amusé, il secoua sa main refroidie.  
Malheureusement toute haute magie à un prix et celle-ci est de piéger au sein de cette clairière tout ce qui s'y trouve lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnent et ce jusqu'à une durée inconnue.

Effrayé, le corsaire se précipita vers l'arbre le plus proche de l'extrémité de la clairière. Mais il se retrouva projeté vers le centre de cette dernière par un rebond sec. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est plus humain, il est mort, il ne peut être prisonnier de cette enceinte.  
L'angoisse monta alors qu'il regardait la fumée qui s'accumulait de plus en plus. Comprenant ce que cette stagnation veut dire, il ne put qu'admettre l'impossible. Il était bel et bien coincé ici. Il doit pourtant bien exister une solution pour s'enfuir de cet endroit.  
À nouveau assis contre son arbre Merlin reprit ses explications comprenant très bien les interrogations de l'homme, après tout Jean Sioc'han n'était sans doute pas le premier coincé ici.

\- Cet enchantement est imbrisable. Vous vous doutez bien qu'en mes nombreuses années de réclusions, j'ai tenté de l'annuler. Vous êtes bel et bien piégé avec moi, pour combien de temps tel et la question. Si vous avez de la chance l'aube vous libérera de ce piège alors que je retournerais à mon année dans les limbes. Dans d'autres cas, je vous emporterais avec moi pour un an, deux ou plus jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la clairière accepte, pardonnez-moi l'expression, de vous recracher ou alors la folie aura raison de vous et la mort sera votre seul moyen de briser vos chaînes. « Mais je suis un fantôme » fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.  
\- Eh bien, cela complique les choses quant à la dernière option. Je ne sais guère si un fantôme peut mourir, cela va de soi que je parle d'une mort en tant que fantôme.

L'homme semblait prendre les choses avec un calme surnaturel qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit le sorcier le plus révéré par sa communauté, il sentait l'envie de le secouer le démanger.  
Très vite le fantôme qui était connu en tant que corsaire autant pour son courage que pour ses colères monumentales perdit patience et c'est avec emportement qu'il se mit à hurler sur Merlin, le grand Merlin. Nullement surpris, ni même énervé l'enchanteur accueillait les récriminations du fantôme avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, tout cela est rafraîchissant. Vous êtes bien le premier à me traiter de la sorte. Cela me change des courbettes et grimaces usuelles. Je vous aime beaucoup sieur de Kerdannec. Si je dois passer l'éternité avec quelqu'un je serais ravi que ça soit vous, je pense que nous nous entendrons fort bien.

Ces paroles ne calmèrent aucunement le vieux corsaire, au contraire cela l'énerva encore plus.

\- Par Merlin, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou !

La réflexion que le fait de jurer par Merlin dans ces circonstances n'était pas forcément la chose à faire lui effleura un temps l'esprit, mais très vite, il passa à autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas possible de dire des choses pareilles dans de telles circonstances. Où est donc est passé votre bon sens ?  
\- On disait déjà de mon temps que j'étais fou, il faut croire que les siècles n'arrangent point les choses.

Le flegme de cet homme dépassait son entendement. Tout occupé à son énervement, il ne vit pas que l'aube commençait à blanchir le ciel.  
Le cri d'un coq dans le lointain se fit entendre. Un grondement résonna dans la clairière et lentement les arbres reprirent leur place dans les trous du sol. Lentement, la fumée s'éloignait de l'ancienne clairière. Avec espoir, il s'éloigna vers les trous qui formaient un cercle autour des arbres en mouvements. Sans peine, cette fois, il franchit la lisière enchantée. D'un air triste, Merlin le regarda faire.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que cette fois-ci encore, je sois condamné à passer une année seul. C'est bien dommage, vous auriez été un compagnon formidable.

Attristé par les paroles amères de l'homme, le fantôme lui fit un dernier geste de la main alors que les dernières paroles du vieillard à la barbe fleurie se firent entendre à travers les anneaux de fumées qui l'encerclaient à nouveau.  
\- Au revoir Jean Sioc'han sieur de Kerdannec, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. Je vous en prie gardez mon secret pour vous et les gens que vous en trouvez digne. J'aimerais que personne ne vienne troubler mon repos, ni celui de ma chère forêt, je préférerais éviter de devenir une attraction de foire.

Le jour venait de se lever et la forêt sortait de sa léthargie de cette nuit d'Halloween. Plus rien n'attestait des événements surnaturels qui s'étaient passés durant cette nuit. Les trous avaient disparu et seule l'absence d'herbe aux endroits où les arbres d'une clairière enchantée s'étaient tenus durant une nuit lui permettait de croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement en direction de Roscoff, Jean repensât aux événements de cette nuit. Même s'il avait été terrifié par ce qu'il avait vu, et surtout à la perspective de rester coincé à jamais, il ne sait où, avec Merlin pour seule compagnie, il était reconnaissant d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer le grand enchanteur. Finalement, malgré son énervement, il avait de la peine pour cet homme prisonnier d'un amour sans limite.

Une fois rentré à Roscoff, il avait raconté cette terrifiante nuit à Soizic, et aux autres fantômes de la maison, bien trop curieux pour ne rien entendre. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, ça devait rester un secret familial.  
Il raconterait tout cela à Éléonore lors de son retour à Poudlard. Mais personne ne devait apprendre que Merlin était toujours en vie. Autrement, le cours du monde pourrait en être changé.

Il n'avait pas parlé de cette nuit mirifique à l'assemblée des fantômes curieux et c'est avec le sourire de celui qui sait que son secret est le plus grand qu'il accueillit la nomination de Cadeyrn comme fantôme le plus curieux de Poudlard.  
Il le méritait bien après les émotions que lui avait causées sa rencontre avec des veaudelune soudain devenus assoiffés de sang et qui avaient ravagés sans pitié un village entier. Heureusement, aucun mort n'était à déplorer grâce à la présence d'esprit de l'ancien chef de clan qui avait réussi à évacuer tout le village moldu des hauteurs du Mont Snowdon. Ces derniers, nullement surpris de voir un fantôme en costume du moyen-âge surgir d'un fourré pour les pousser à fuir, l'avaient par la suite acclamé comme un sauveur et une fois remis de leurs émotions, les créatures chassées, ils s'étaient mis en tête de dresser une statue à la gloire de leur héros.  
Les oubliators les avaient laissés faire, sachant très bien que les gens ne prendraient cette apparition d'Halloween que comme, au mieux un racontar de vieillard alcoolisé de plus, au pire un canular à but touristique. Comme c'était le cas pour Nessie qui était devenue une légende depuis qu'un dragon et une baleine avait mystérieusement réussi à donner naissance à un monstre hybride. De la conception à la naissance, cet événement avait en tout et pour tout duré qu'une seule nuit, une nuit sans lune de Samhain.

Depuis cette nuit de 1984, Jean Sioc'han se rendait à chaque veille de la nuit d'Halloween à la clairière et cachait dans un des trous de l'arbre une lettre à Merlin, ainsi que les menues choses que l'enchanteur lui demandait dans sa lettre annuelle.


End file.
